A La Folie
by Nanieblue
Summary: Les frères Winchesters sont une nouvelle fois confronté à une affaire mettant en scène un asile.Ou du moins à plusieurs personnes sombrant dans la folie sans raison. Attention les Winchesters, à pas trop se frotter aux malades mentaux....
1. Prologue

**Titre : **A la folie.

**Auteur : **_Nanieblue_

**Disclaimer : **Cette série et les persos ne m'appartient pas (snif !). Les personnages et autres sont la propriété de ses auteurs... McG, Eric Kripke, Robert Singer & Co.

**Résumé : **Quand la folie s'empare d'une petite ville de Floride... Un brin de surnaturel flotte dans l'air et les frères Winchesters en profitent pour faire le voyage, et pourquoi pas, se dorer au soleil... Enfin s'ils ont le temps !

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette Fanfic se situe aux alentours de la saison 2.

"Les plus courtes _**folies**_ sont toujours les meilleures" Marguerite de Navarre.

* * *

Prologue

Lors d'une halte au Roadhouse, les frères Winchesters avaient été informés par Ellen d'une affaire étrange, concernant une petite ville du Nord de la Floride. Des personnes apparemment saine d'esprit, se faisaient admettre aux urgences de l'Hôpital général de la ville, pour crise de démence aigue et succombaient à cet épisode de folie, plus ou moins rapidement, selon les cas.

Dean et Sam, avaient prit la route, traversant le pays du Nord au Sud et arrivèrent en Floride quelques jours plus tard. Comme très souvent, l'ainé des Winchesters était au volant de son impala, tapotant du doigt sur le volant, au rythme de la musique rock qui envahissait l'habitacle. Il remarqua le panneau indiquant Clearwater et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hey, Sammy, tu peux me redire en gros ce qui se passe dans cette ville ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit le dossier, le posant sur ses genoux et relut quelques extraits des différents feuillets, coupures de presse et autre rapport de police.

- Depuis une dizaine d'année, des cas de démences subites se déclarent chez des personnes, soi-disant, saines d'esprit. Elles sont victimes d'un violent épisode psychotique, avant de sombrer dans une sorte de coma et de mourir. Le phénomène s'est amplifié depuis quelques mois. En 6 mois, une vingtaine de cas a été déclaré.

- Et personne n'a jamais trouvé ça bizarre ?

- Le service psychiatrique de l'Hôpital Général de Clearwater a envoyé plusieurs courriers au ministère de la Santé, mais sans résultats. La dernière lettre, est signée du Docteur Elisabeth Everett, et daté d'un mois.

- Une femme médecin, intéressant ! Faudra qu'on aille lui poser quelques questions, _lança-t-il avec un sourire emprunt de sous-entendus. _

Sam roula des yeux, devant l'attitude de Dean, puis il poursuivi :

- Ecoute ça ! Selon le témoignage d'une infirmière, plusieurs patients avaient une sorte de tatouage sur leur main, qu'ils n'avaient plus après leur mort... Attends, une minute.... Cette infirmière, Mary Stuart, a été remerciée ! Officiellement, elle serait en arrêt maladie pour dépression.

- C'est encore mieux ! Une doctoresse et une infirmière a rencontrer. J'adore ce job ! Faites qu'elles soient canons....

Dean tourna la tête l'espace d'un instant quand il entendit son frère soupirer bruyamment.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur de jolies petites infirmières coquines en dessous sexy.

- Là n'est pas la question Dean ! Es-ce qu'il t'arrive de mettre tes hormones mâles en veilleuses des fois ?

- Non ! Mêler l'utile à l'agréable, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal !

Avant même que Sam ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, Dean monta le volume de l'autoradio, mettant fin à la conversation.


	2. Chap 1: Vous avez demandez un médecin?

Merci Nina pour ta review. Petit détail, en faites lepremier chapitre n'était en faites qu'un prologue, une façon d'amener l'histoire. Voila le premier "vrai" chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Vous avez demandé un médecin ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

- Jeune homme, 26ans. Tension 12,4, pouls 110. Il délire.

- Encore un ! _Lança le médecin en secouant la tête._

Le docteur Elisabeth Everett accompagna les ambulanciers jusqu'à l'une des salles des urgences. Elle attacha ses boucles rousses avec une pince, puis pris son stéthoscope et examina le patient.

- Monsieur... _Le médecin examina le dossier. _John Davis... John, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Avez-vous pris des médicaments, de la drogue ?

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et pris la gorge du médecin entre ses mains. En moins d'une seconde, il fut maitriser et sangler à la table. Après avoir passé une main sur sa gorge, le médecin souffla un bon coup et répit son auscultation.

- Donnez-lui deux milligrammes d'Ativan en I.V.

La femme rousse en blouse blanche attendit que l'injection soit faite et qu'elle commence à faire effet pour se rapprocher du patient.

- John, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Je suis le docteur Everett. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, on va s'occuper de vous, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Il est là... Il veut m'enfermer....

- John, calmez-vous...

Elle alla se poster devant la porte de la salle, prit le dossier, le relut, apposa quelques notes et signa avant de le remettre à un infirmier.

- On le transfert en psychiatrie ! Branchez-le, je veux un bilan complet toutes les deux heures.... Je vais aller prévenir sa famille. A la moindre alerte, bipez-moi immédiatement.

Elisabeth Everett était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, le teint clair, les yeux verts, une magnifique cascade de boucles rousses lui descendait jusqu'à mi-dos. Elle pouvait être considérer comme une beauté froide. Elle semblait gentille, mais quelque chose dans son regard pouvait la faire passer pour quelqu'un de glacial. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait un sourire radieux, qui illuminait son visage. Elle traversa le couloir des urgences et se posta devant la réception. En jeans-baskets, sous sa blouse, Elisabeth était un médecin cool, comme le qualifiait les infirmières et personnel soignant. Proche de ses collègues, elle n'était pas du genre à faire de différence de hiérarchie. Pour elle, tout le monde était dans le même bateau, surtout aux urgences ! La réceptionniste la prévint que deux personnes voulaient la voir.

- Très bien Mindy. Je dois faire une annonce à la famille du jeune homme qui vient d'être admit, ensuite je m'en occupe.

Elle pénétra dans la salle d'attente des urgences, quasi déserte, pour une fois. Elle demanda à parler à la famille de John Davis, une femme, accompagnée d'une jeune fille et d'un petit garçon se levèrent. Mis à part cette famille, un couple de vieilles personnes était installé près de l'entrée et deux jeunes hommes attendaient tout au fond de la pièce. Les frères Winchesters étaient arrivés en même temps que le jeune John et avait pu voir sa crise de délire. Ils observèrent le médecin se diriger vers la famille, Dean, le regard pétillant ne loupait pas une miette de la déambulation de la doctoresse. Il eut le droit à un coup de coude de la part de son frère. Il reprit son sérieux et les frères écoutèrent attentivement ce que la belle rousse disait :

- Madame Davis, votre fils a été victime d'un épisode psychotique aigue. Nous avons été obligé de le sédater et de le sangler. Nous l'avons transférer au service psychiatrique.

- Il est malade ? C'est grave... Je veux dire, il est fou ?

- Madame Davis, votre fils va passer des examens, nous pourrons alors évaluer son état. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un choc, ou alors la prise de médicaments ou bien de drogue qui a occasionner cela, nous ne pouvons pas nous avancer avant d'avoir fait des examens. Venez, je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous accompagner jusqu'à John.

Le docteur accompagna la famille, soutenant la maman qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Juste avant qu'ils soient pris en charge par un infirmier, le petit garçon tira sur la blouse du médecin.

- Madame le Docteur, mon frère il est pas méchant. Il n'a pas prit de médicaments, j'étais avec lui toute la journée ! On était au parc et en rentrant il a commencé à crier.

- Merci pour tes informations, je vais noter ça dans son dossier, ne t'inquiète pas. On s'occupe bien de lui.

Les frères Winchesters, attendaient toujours dans la salle, observant depuis le banc la jeune femme médecin s'occuper de la famille du jeune homme. Et l'ainé ne pu s'empêcher de lancer :

- Tu vois, qu'est ce que j'avais dis ! Canon !

- Dean !

- Bah quoi ?

Après la signature de quelques dossiers, le Docteur entra de nouveau dans la salle d'attente et se posta devant les frères Winchesters, avec un sourire crispé. Mindy, la réceptionniste, avait pu lui expliquer que ces deux messieurs étaient des employés du ministère de la Santé. Ministère qui depuis des années ne répondait à aucune des lettres postés par la direction de l'Hôpital. Elle était un peu remontée par cette situation, surtout avec l'admission de ce jeune homme, visiblement victime du même mal qui avait poussé le Docteur Everett, et plusieurs autres médecins avant elle, à demander l'assistance du Ministère.

- Bonsoir, messieurs, je suis le Docteur Elisabeth Everett vous avez demandé à me voir ?

- Oui, bonsoir, je suis Daniel Clifford et voici mon collègue... Simon Scully, _Dean se tourna vers Sam avec un sourire taquin puis reposa son regard sur la jeune femme médecin._ Nous travaillons pour le département du Ministère de la Santé, nous avons été envoyés ici suite à la lettre que vous avez envoyée.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? _Demanda la rousse, incrédule._

- Oui, nous sommes désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour venir mais... Enfin vous savez ce que c'est les dossiers qui s'entasse.

Devant les répliques plus ou moins crédible de Dean, Sam préféra prendre la parole.

- Nous sommes ici pour voir avec vous ce qui se passe exactement et faire un rapport à nos supérieurs.

- Et bien je n'y croyais plus, désoler pour ma réaction mais depuis des années nous réclamons une enquête... Enfin maintenant que vous êtes là... N'en parlons plus !

Elle allait entamer la conversation quand son bipper se mit à sonner, elle le sortit de sa poche et lu le message. Une sorte de masque terni son visage, elle prit le téléphone à l'accueil, appuya sur une touche et parla quelques instants puis après avoir raccroché, se retourna vers les frères Winchesters.

- Je dois y aller, un patient s'enfonce. Revenez demain, je commence à 14h.

Le docteur Everett se rua les ascenseurs, mais voyant qu'aucun n'arrivait, elle s'empressa de prendre les escaliers.

- Docteur, rousse, et sportive en plus de ça. J'adore mon job !

- Dean !!!

Une nouvelle fois, depuis le début de la journée, l'ainé des Winchester avait réussi à exaspéré son petit frère. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, sous le regard malicieux de la réceptionniste, qui elle aussi adorait son job et également les potins.

Après avoir tourné en rond durant une bonne demi-heure, les frères Winchesters trouvèrent enfin un hôtel, pas trop cher, acceptant de leur louer une chambre à une heure aussi tardive. Le motel était à l'entrée de la ville, près de l'autoroute, ce qui ne présageait rien de bien tranquille, mais pour eux, cela n'avait aucune importance. Leurs journées étaient bien remplies et les deux frères arrivaient à s'endormir, avec pour berceuse le va-et-vient de véhicule en tout genre.

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre, assez spacieuse et accueillante. Dean se jeta littéralement sur le lit et aurait bien fini par s'endormir si Sam ne lui avait pas demander de parler de l'affaire.

- Sam !!!!!!!!!! On vient de se coltiner une journée de route, et en plus il a fallu qu'on poirote à l'hôpital. Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, tu le sais bien ! Même si là-bas, les infirmières sont assez sexy, et le docteur Everett carrément canon. J'aimerais dormir un peu, pour être frais et dispo demain pour aller retrouver les petites infirmières sexy ! Sans compter l'infirmière qui c'est fait virer.

Sam fut forcé de capituler et laissa son frère rejoindre les bras de Morphée, tandis qu'il déballa quelques affaires, son ordinateur portable et qu'il commença a faire quelques recherches sur des phénomènes bizarres, des fantômes ou autre qui auraient pu laisser des traces dans les journaux locaux.


	3. Chap 2: Les fantasmes de Dean

Voila un petit chapitre qui c'est fait attendre, désolé ! Je vais essayer de m'y replonger ce week-end et de continuer avec un chapitre 3 un peu plus étoffé.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le fantasme de Dean....**

Sur les coups de 10h, l'ainé des Winchester se réveilla, en forme. Il avait dormit comme un bébé, contrairement à son frère qui n'avait dut dormir que 4 ou 5 heures. Sam avait fait des recherches jusque tard dans la nuit pour trouver quelque chose, la moindre petite chose pouvant relier les victimes, mais rien, pas une piste. Enfin si, il avait trouvé certaines choses, mais qui n'avait aucun lien apparent avec l'affaire.

Dean, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche bien chaude. Après ça, il prit le temps de se raser, de se coiffer avec soin, prenant également le temps de choisir des affaires propres... Tout ça ne ressemblait pas à Dean, pensa Sam, alors qu'il se réveillait enfin. Il vit son frère sortir de la salle de bain, des effluves d'after-shave envahissant la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Quoi, on n'a pas le droit de prendre une douche et de se faire beau ?

Sam ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le manège de son grand frère. Tout ça avait surement à voir avec la femme médecin, et l'infirmière qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller interroger ce matin-même.

- Peu importe ! J'ai fais quelques recherches hier soir et .... Rien ! Aucun signe de surnaturel. Pas de meurtres sanguinaires non élucidé, pas de disparitions étranges, pas de maisons hantés, rien. Cette ville est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Mis à part bien entendus ces personnes qui deviennent subitement folles.

- Ca me fait penser à cette affaire dans l'Illinois, tu te rappelles ? Quand tu m'avais tiré dessus avec du sel._ Dean se frotta le torse en grimaçant, en se remémorant ce douloureux souvenir._

- Je m'en suis rappelé moi aussi ! Alors j'ai fait des recherches dans ce sens. Y'a bien un asile qui a été détruit, mais rien d'étrange là non plus. Pas de morts suspectes, pas de rébellion de la part des pensionnaires, pas non plus de docteurs tortionnaires. Un cinéma a été aménagé dans les ruines du bâtiment, mais là encore, rien. Je pense qu'il va falloir chercher ailleurs.

- Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu me plombes encore une fois avec du sel !

Juste après un copieux petit-déjeuner, les deux frères allèrent rendre visite à Mary Stuart, l'infirmière qui avaient remarqué des choses étranges chez certains patients. Quand ils sonnèrent, c'est une jeune blonde aux cheveux en bataille qui leur ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait pas l'air très fraîche, comme si elle avait fait la bringue toute la nuit. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ça avait à voir avec les somnifères dont elle était accro depuis qu'elle c'était faites gentiment remercier par la direction de l'hôpital. Dean, le regard pétillant, lui fit un grand sourire avant de se présenter :

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Stuart, nous faisons partis du ministère de la Santé, nous aimerions vous parler d'une affaire....

- J'ai déjà dis ce que j'avais à dire à une époque, et ça m'a couté ma place, alors excusez-moi mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler.

Elle referma la porte sur les deux hommes, les laissant pantois sur le perron. Elle était un peu frustrée malgré tout, car même s'ils étaient du gouvernement, les deux hommes étaient assez craquants, ce qui mit un peu de baume au cœur dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle allait retourner se coucher quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Elle ouvrit et de nouveau, les deux hommes étaient là. Le plus grand des deux pris la parole cette fois-ci, elle l'écouta :

- Nous sommes navrés de ce qui vous est arrivé, nous savons pour votre pseudo- arrêt maladie et nous aimerions bien faire quelque chose pour vous aider mais pour le moment nous n'y pouvons rien. Mais vous, vous pouvez nous aidez.... Nous avons lu votre témoignage concernant le service psychiatrique et ces patients avec des marques étranges sur les mains... Nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide...

Comment résistez à un jeune homme aussi séduisant que Sam Winchester. Comment résister à son regard de chien battu et à son petit sourire en coin. Mary ne se posa même pas la question, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, leur faisant signe d'entrer. Elle les escorta jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle mit en marche la machine à café. A mesure que les minutes défilaient, la jeune infirmière faisait péniblement surface. Elle avait été se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure pour essayer de se réveiller plus vite, attachant ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval, elle passa un vieux survêt' et alla rejoindre les faux, mais qu'elle croyait vrais, employés du ministère de la Santé. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine, le regard légèrement vitreux, sirotant son café en observant les deux hommes.

- Vous ne vous pressez pas au Ministère ! Ca va faire des années que le service demande une enquête et vous ne débarquez que maintenant.... C'est le Docteur Everett qui doit être ravie.

- Vous connaissez le Docteur ?

- Oui, c'est bien la seule personne à l'hôpital qui m'a soutenue après mon renvoi. Elisabeth est mon amie. Elle a tout fait pour que je sois réintégrer, mais vous savez, dans cet hôpital, on n'aime pas trop les fortes têtes ! Soit elle arrêtait tout de suite, ou alors elle était virée elle aussi.

- Es-ce que vous pourriez nous parler du service ? De ce qui c'est passé quand vous y étiez ? _Demanda Sam avec courtoisie._

- Au tout début, le service avait pour chef le Docteur MacKinney. C'était un super médecin ! Qui malheureusement à trouvé une fin tragique, comme ses patients.... Des personnes saines, sans antécédents psychiatriques dans leur entourage, ni signe avant-coureur de démence, arrivaient aux urgences pour une crise psychotique aigue. Après les avoir sédater, ils tombaient dans le coma, et finissait par faire un avc ou alors un arrêt !

- Et les marques ?

- J'avais remarqué une sorte de tatouage sur les mains des gens, comme un huit couché avec deux barres... Au début j'avais cru que la fatigue m'avait fais un peu déliré... Mais en faisait plus attention, j'ai bien vu que certaines personnes avaient ce tatouage et qu'à leur mort, il n'était plus là. Vous pouvez me prendre pour une dingue si vous voulez, mais moi je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Non Mary, nous vous croyons. _Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, sentant qu'il tenait une piste._ Es-ce que vous pourriez nous le dessiner, ce tatouage ?

La jeune femme sortit un bloc note de son tiroir et dessina un huit couché avec deux barres traversant la première boucle du huit. Elle arracha la feuille et la tendit à Sam.

- Merci Mary, _lança Dean en se levant. _Bon, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. _Il prit le bloc et écrivit une série de chiffres puis tendit le bloc à la blondinette. _Voila mon numéro, si vous vous rappeler de quelque chose d'inhabituelle concernant ces patients, n'hésitez-pas à me téléphoner !

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et après avoir serré la main des deux hommes, un souvenir lui revint d'un seul coup.

- je me souviens que les personnes consciente à leur arrivé parlait d'un type qui voulait les enfermer ! Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider !

- Toutes les informations que vous pourriez nous donner seront précieuses Mary, _Lança Dean avec un sourire charmeur._

Les frères Winchesters montèrent dans la Chevrolet noir et prirent la route, jusqu'à leur hôtel. En chemin, Sam ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Dean son comportement un peu trop séducteur pour un employé du Ministère.

- Sammy, Sammy ! Mêler l'utile à l'agréable ne me pose aucun problème ! Tu devrais en faire autant !


End file.
